Chickens are usually cooked domestically by either being roasted in a baking dish, or being placed on a rotary spit within an oven. Many people prefer the chicken to be cooked on a rotary spit instead of resting on a baking dish. However, by cooking on a rotary spit the juices drip down off the bird onto a collecting tray.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder whereby a chicken may be cooked in an oven in the manner of a rotary spit or rotisserie, but without utilizing a rotary member. Also it is an object of this invention to provide a holder for a chicken to allow the chicken to be automatically basted.